Akuma
Akuma is a key anti-hero in Capcom's Street Fighter franchise. He has faced off against Bleach anti-hero Kenpachi Zaraki in the Akuma VS Kenpachi trilogy, which consists of Akuma VS Kenpachi Zaraki, Oni VS Kenpachi, and Oni VS Kenpachi Round 3. In Rounds 2 and 3, his Satsui no Hado took control of him, turning him into Oni. Bio Akuma Known as Gouki in Japan, his life revolves around fighting. He travels the world day and night to find worthy opponents. He only lost once to his brother Gouken, whom he supposedly killed after a rematch. He also attempts to make Ryu succumb to the Satsui no Hado. Oni This is the form Akuma takes when he has become one with the Satsui no Hado entirely, completely losing any shred of humanity he had remaining. One Minute Melee Akuma VS Kenpachi Zaraki (Street Fighter VS Bleach) In the third episode of One Minute Melee, Akuma stood in the way of Kenpachi Zaraki as he was walking in a forested mountain area. He tells him to move, only for the former to challenge him to a fight. Towards the end, Kenpachi tries to finish Akuma, but Akuma blocks the attacks, disarms him, and ends the battle by launching Kenpachi into the air, whipping him with a Demon Armageddon, and kicking him so hard that he gets launched into the distance. Oni VS Kenpachi (Street Fighter VS Bleach) Akuma was seen again in the first episode of Season 2 of One Minute Melee where he was standing on a snowy mountain. After Kenpachi was sent there after being sent flying by Akuma, he approaches him, telling him to prepare to die, only for Akuma to punch him in the face. Kenpachi took off the eyepatch, while Akuma transformed into Oni. Towards the end, Kenpachi performed the double handed kendo, and slices a mountain in half. Not to be outdone, Oni leapt into the air and punched Kenpachi's face with Misogi into the ground so hard, it set off a massive burst of lava that took up the missing half of the mountain, winning the fight again. Oni VS Kenpachi Round 3 (Street Fighter VS Bleach) As Luffy, Zoro, and Ichigo were trying to find a way out of a very dense forest, Oni emerged from the bushes, and challenged them to a fight. Kenpachi then appeared along with Yachiru, leapt down from the trees, and finally goes all-out by entering Bankai Mode to match Oni's power. Much like in the previous episode, Kenpachi demolished the entire area by cutting down every single tree with his sword, and towards the end, he sliced off Oni's left arm and cut his right arm at the shoulder. At the end of the fight, Kenpachi performed a spinning attack to try and finish Oni, but Oni grabbed him with his remaining arm, and outright killed the Soul Reaper with Wrath of the Raging Demon and kicked him into a tree, bringing an end to the feud once and for all. Afterwards, Oni collapsed from exhaustion. M. Bison VS God Rugal (Capcom VS SNK) By unknown means, Akuma was captured by Shadaloo and had his Hado shared with Rugal Bernstein and was turned into Cyber Akuma via the work of Dr. Bosconovitch. At the epilogue of the fight, Akuma regained consciousness and says "Are you ready?" DEATH BATTLE! Akuma appeared in the 2nd DEATH BATTLE against famous villain of Mortal Kombat, Shang Tsung (who appeared in Fei Long VS Liu Kang, disguised as Fei Long) He scored the final blow on Tsung with the soul-killing technique, the Raging Demon. DBX Akuma appeared on DBX where he watched an entire season of the Netflix show, Iron Fist then angrily went to New York City and confronted the real Iron Fist, who was training in his apartment about the "mockery". The two then proceeded to fight each other. The Marvel chi master proved to be a real challenge for Akuma, but he transformed into Oni, overpowered Iron Fist, sent him flying, then smashed him to pieces before leaving. Trivia Gallery References * Akuma on Wikipedia * Akuma and Oni on the Street Fighter Wiki * Akuma and Oni on the Capcom Database * Akuma on the Death Battle Wiki Category:'Capcom' Characters Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Fighting Game characters Category:Street Fighters Category:DEATH BATTLE Winners Category:Martial Artists Category:Fistfighters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:DBX Winners Category:Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:DEATH BATTLE Combatants Category:Three Time Winner Category:Anti-Heroes